


Gravedad

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Introspection, Psychological Drama, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Gravedad se deletreaba g, r, a, v, e, d, a, d, se dividía en tres silabas y era un concepto perteneciente a la física. Pero para Haru la gravedad era una fuerza tirana.
Kudos: 1





	Gravedad

_"El hombre es un dios cuando sueña y un mendigo cuando reflexiona"._ _Hölderlin_ _._

.  
.

Gravedad se deletreaba g, r, a, v, e, d, a, d, se dividía en tres silabas y era un concepto perteneciente a la física. Se definía como un fenómeno natural, una fuerza vínculada al peso, una idea que ayudó a explicar muchos de los problemas de ciencia viejos y modernos.

Eso lo sabía bien Haruka, por supuesto que sí, puede que no fuera el alumno más brillante, pero tenía conocimiento general, Makoto se había encargado de ello. Sin embargo, la concepción que él tenía de gravedad iba mucho más allá de eso.

Le parecía que la gravedad era una fuerza terrible. Obligaba a los humanos a mantenerse en la tierra, les impedía volar, los hacía agachar la cabeza, lograba que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y no se elevaran de inmediato junto con sus penas. La gravedad lo hundía en el agua si él no se mantenía, destrozaba sus pequeñas alas cada vez que estas daban señales de querer emerger.

Haru no sabía desde cuando comenzó a ser consciente de la existencia de la gravedad. Tal vez fue cuando empezó a adolecer de todo, cuando sus aspiraciones dieron señales de agrietarse por la fuerza que la gravedad ejercía, cuando sus ganas de vivir se vieron aplastadas y gritaron auxilio, o cuando las responsabilidades le parecieron cada día más y más pesadas.

Sin embargo, la gravedad era más que un monstruo. Ella también era un obstáculo. Y como todo obstáculo podía ser superado. De seguro no iba a ser fácil, le costaría trabajo buscar la forma de vencer a la gravedad. Pero ya tenía las de ganar, después de todo cada vez que entraba al agua lidiaba en su contra como todo un campeón.

En aquellos momentos que estaba en el agua se volvía tan fuerte, parecía que ella no existía, que si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría burlarla y sus alas se mostrarían tímidamente y se manifestarían sólo para ayudarlo sin miedo a experimentar de nuevo la destrucción, se encargarían de llevarlo hasta el final, a la meta.

La gravedad, en el agua, era fácil de olvidar.

Sueños se deletreaba s, u, e, ñ, o, s, se dividía en dos silabas y era un concepto que usaban en neurología y otras ciencias. Aunque también se utilizaba como sinónimo de las aspiraciones.

Los sueños, le pareció a Haruka, eran inmunes a gravedad, después de todo no eran tangibles.

Los anhelos eran capaces de ayudar a olvidar que existía una fuerza ingobernable que agobiaba todos los días. Los sueños eran impresionantes, inyectaban de energía a todo aquel que los tenía, obligaba al individuo a nunca caer, a seguir adelante aunque dolieran los pies, a levantarse todos los días pensando que la vida difícil, pero divertida y que los sufrimientos a la larga ayudaban a que se soportara mejor la tiranía que ejercía aquella enemiga física que deseaba ver las cabezas gachas.

Haru, los tenía. Tenía sueños, tenía deseos, tenía esperanzas que a lo mejor no eran tan fuertes como para impulsarlo siempre y llenarlo de valentía, no obstante, lo mantenían erguido. Haruka llegó entonces a la conclusión de que la gravedad era terrible, pero no insoportable, pero no indestructible.


End file.
